Princess Kairi!
by Krylancelo
Summary: Kairi has had it rough since she was returnt to her home world. Being a princess isn't somethng Kairi properly remembers and Ansem has come back for a new takeover! I wrote chap. 2, and sorry if it's short, but I like it that way! R & R, kay?
1. Acrea: Gem of my eye

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's respected characters. This is set after the end of Kingdom Hearts.  
  
  
  
" Sora. I wish you could save me now." Kairi whispered as she sat alone in a dark and desolate room. She was a young 14 year old girl with reddish brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. Normal traits of the Royal Gem family who ruled the world of Acera.  
  
" But Kairi, why would you want to saved from your own family? We are who you are, your past and your to be future." Said Lady Kiri, Kairi's grandmother. " And we are certainly your present." Said the old woman with a hint of arrogance.  
  
" Yes, but." Kairi started, leaning forward in her seat of dark oak.  
" But what, young girl?.... (sigh) You have so much to learn about your heritage that it is amazing you still insist on venturing back to that cursed island your so fond of." Said Lady Kiri, her eyes firmly locked on her sewing.  
  
Kairi slowly sighed, and forcefully blew her bangs out of her face. Her attire consisted of a light pink gown that was adorned in purple jewels that seemed to be a little dull. They reflected the girl's mood perfectly.  
" Grandma.... I want to see if my friends are okay. Even if the barriers on the worlds are all back, can't the crystal jewel show them to me?" Kairi asked, her voice a bit impatient.  
"Yes, and no. You could use it, if not for your father checking on a young man who swore they saw an apparition in the shadows of the North sphere. Isn't that ridiculous, but it may be trouble. Be a good dear and wait patiently, Kairi. You'll see your 'friends' later." hopefully much later, thought the aging womam in distaste. She wasn't fond of the girl's fantasies and thoughts of adventure with two boys that could only lead her to trouble.  
  
  
  
In a small, wooded area outside of North Sphere:  
  
" It's true! It's true! It's true. The things are real. The things that steal people's hearts are really back! The things that destroyed our world!" Yelled a man with silver hair and crimson eyes. He had been busy spreading rumors all around the southern half of Acrea. Now he was focusing on the north.  
The leader of the world, King Valsis, looked with morbid curiosity at the dark skinned man who shouted to the public in triumph. The King didn't understand what pushed this man so hard to say that the apparitions of the past were back to haunt them. But whatever it was Valsis knew he needed to find it out.   
  
A few days later the king stole away in the North Sphere region as a simple commoner. He stood politely until the other stopped his ranting and quietly tapped the dark man on his shoulder. The other turnt to face the 'King', and their eyes meet for the briefest of moments. Dark, aqua eyes dwelved into deep crimson, orange that showed icy depths.  
" You, stranger." The commoner said, " What are you harping about?"  
" The arrival of the Heartless." The strager said in an egotistical voice.  
" Arrival of the what?" The commoner said, almost laughing. He then composed himself and asked, " I'm called Val by some. So what should I call you?"  
" Ansem."  
" An-s-em, intresting name.   
" It's something to beware."  
The king looked a little startled by this, and it showed in his placidly blue eyes.  
" W... What is meant by that?"  
Ansem smiled, and said," Nothing can be gainned by knowing nothing, and you are in the dark."  
  
Krylancelo note: I hope you can tell this starts after the game has ended. I'll add in some Sora and Riku if any reviewer wants them around, otherwise it might just be Kairi centered. 


	2. Maybe things aren't going to well aftera...

Disclamer: I no own Kingdom Hearts or any characters. R & R peoples!  
  
" Kairi! Where are you hiding? Your supposed to be sewing with your grandmother, and then your to meet that new man your father is so fond of." Yelled Masie, the young princesses' mother.  
" I don't want to go and sew! It's boring and horrible!" The young girl yelled back as she ran into her bedroom and locked the door. She wore a dark vest with a white, long sleeved shirt. Her skirt was also the same as her black vest. She had just come back from a riding lesson, and was totally exhausted.   
" I don't want to go now. My whole body aches. Whoever said the royal family had to be great athletes were dead wrong!" Kairi muttered to herself as she sunk down by her door.   
She felt the glare of the afternoon sun on her temple, and quickly raised her hand to cover her face. She had lowered herself right by the north window.  
" Wow it's sooo hot today! I wonder who father's guest will be... "  
Throught the oak door Kairi's mother's voice boomed, " If your going to be a pain and skip the lesson, then you could at least get ready and meet the guest. By the way, his name is Ansem. Such a charming fellow, funny too. Says the heartless are back. What an idiot!" Said the woman as she walked down the hallway, laughing all the way.   
  
Kairi's eye's widened, and a startled gasp escaped her lips. The first thing she thought was, " I've got to warn Riku and Sora!"  
She then started out of her room to the area of the castle called 'Dance of Lives'  
The jewel of transport was there and she needed to find one of them.  
Krylancelo note: Short and sweet. Well maybe not, but I like. Review, come on, I know you all have hearts. The heartless haven't taken over yet! See ya, I might put a new one later! 


End file.
